


smooth operator

by seoseouls (kihoseok)



Series: wanna one mess [1]
Category: JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Supernatural Elements, a lil bit of angst, daniel just wants sleep, ong is literally satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoseok/pseuds/seoseouls
Summary: “So let me get this straight, you summoned anarmy of the undead, just so you could get out ofdoing the dishes?!”Or, in which Daniel somehow finds himself roommates with the devil.(Also alternatively 5 times Kang Daniel kind of hated that Seongwoo was his roommate, and the one time he didn’t)





	smooth operator

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt" "you're roommates with the devil, but despite this, he's the best roommate you've ever had."

Daniel considered himself a normal guy, he _really_ did.

But that was until Seongwoo moved in.

Daniel had been having trouble paying for his apartment, the Seoul rent insanely high on top of his student expenses. So naturally, he’d put out an ad for a roommate.

Seongwoo had first messaged him with an obnoxiously long string of text emoticons, and at first, Daniel hadn’t exactly been thrilled to be possibly bringing the man into his home. But when Seongwoo offered to pay _all_ the rent, who had Daniel been to refuse?

**( ~ * ~ )**

It hadn’t been exactly _hard_ to figure out his roommate was the devil, considering one of his first actions when he’d moved in was to _light the damn stove from 20 feet away_ , his only excuse being “What? I want hot chocolate!”, much to Daniel’s horror. 

Daniel had discovered the other had a particular problem with laziness, which made sense as he _was_ the prince of hell and all (as sloth was one of the seven deadly sins). However, it had reached a whole new level when Daniel walked in on his roommate casually summoning the undead in their bathtub.

“Ong Seongwoo, what the _ever living fuck_ are you doing?” He asked, jumping back as the black water in the bathtub _literally fucking **breathed**_ and _oh my god, was that a **hand?**_?”

“Summoning some undead,” Seongwoo replied calmly, and Daniel resisted the urge to scream.

“I can see _that_ ,” he retorted, his hand wildly gesturing to the now almost fully formed body in the bathtub. “But _why?_ ” Seongwoo rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious, only serving to exasperate Daniel further. It was like the other was doing this on _purpose_ , which Daniel wouldn’t doubt as some days it seemed as if Ong Seongwoo existed only to _drive Daniel insane_. 

“I don’t want to do the dishes.”

**( ~ * ~ )**

Daniel often came back from school only to be greeted by Seongwoo’s hellhounds, Taehyun and Donghan, nipping at his feet. They weren’t _conventional_ hellhounds per se, the only really tell that they weren’t normal dogs being their pure black coats and bright red eyes (which Daniel had found incredibly creepy at first, but now felt kind of cute).

This, of course, was because instead of their wolf form (which was how Kang Daniel _thought_ hellhounds should look, mind you) Seongwoo had turned the two dogs into _corgis_. 

His only explanation when Daniel had brought it up had been “But they’re so much _cuter_ this way!” Promptly picking up Taehyun and making kissy noises as he held the small dog in the air, to which the hellhound haughtily puffed a plume of fire into his owner’s face.

Daniel had laughed unreasonably hard.

So now he sat on the couch of the apartment (leather, was a must, Seongwoo had insisted as he bought it) his homework splayed across the table in front of him in all directions. One hand was between Donghan’s ears, scratching away as the dog wagged his tiny tail at a mile a minute (who says hellhounds are always big and tough?). 

Seconds later, Taehyun raced out of Seongwoo’s room, fire puffing out of his mouth as he later ran after him. The excitement had caused Donghan to yip in surprise, and consequently, a flume of fire to lodge itself in Daniel’s hair.

He made Seongwoo pay for the haircut.  
**( ~ * ~ )**  
After what Daniel now referred to as the Corgi Incident, Daniel had since cut his hair and dyed it back from pink to brown because despite what one may believe, singed roots and light hair were _not_ a good combination. 

Despite this, Seongwoo insisted Daniel change his hair back. 

“Niel-ah,” The elder said, draping himself over Daniel’s broad shoulders as the other poured over his books. Daniel sighed, already knowing where the conversation was going. “When are you going to dye your hair pink again? I miss my cotton candy Niel,”

Daniel turned around, forcing himself not to think about how Seongwoo had called him _his_ Daniel (regardless of the context), certain it was just to get under his skin. 

“Because, Seongwoo,” He sighed, refusing to look at the elder’s puppy eyes. _Why the hell did the damn devil do puppy eyes?_ “I don’t want to have a repeat of last time, remember? My hair was so brittle and flammable we literally had to dunk my head in the sink. And no offense to the kids,” He nodded over to where Taehyun and Donghan lay on the floor beside the heater, tuckered out from a long day of causing mayhem. “But I don’t trust a repeat not happening.”

“But Daniellllll~” Seongwoo whined, rolling around on the floor and giving Daniel his best puppy eyes again (which _totally didn’t_ make Daniel’s heart flutter, by the way).

“Seongwoo, no.”

The next day, when he had returned from school, dead on his feet and ready to pass out, he had come home to a suspiciously quiet apartment. No Taehyun and Donghan running up on their little legs to greet him, no Seongwoo screaming and barreling at him from his room.

Just peaceful, amazing, _quiet_. 

Daniel stumbled his way to his room, throwing open the door only to be met with a sea of pink.

There was cotton candy _everywhere_. 

It was like a candy shop had thrown up in Daniel’s room, pink wisps of sugar covering everything in sight and rising all the way up to Daniel’s neck at it’s highest points. It even covered the sole window in his room, the light even now tainted a sunset pink.

He _swore_ he was going to kill Ong Seongwoo.

It didn’t matter that he was the prince of hell, it didn’t even matter that that _annoying motherfucker_ was immortal, Daniel was going to kill him. 

“Ong Seongwoo!” He screamed, throwing the elder’s door open as hard as he could, causing the two hellhounds to yip in surprise, scrambling off of Seongwoo’s silken sheets as the _motherfucker_ had the _gall_ to smile innocently at Daniel. 

“Yes Niel-ah?” He asked, and Daniel only seethed more at how he feigned innocence. 

“Why the _fuck_ is my room filled with cotton candy?”

“Oh, that,” Seongwoo laughed, sliding off his bed as Daniel scowled, fixing Seongwoo with his best ‘ _you-chose the-wrong-day-to-fuck-with-me' stare_. "Because it's sweet, like you Niel-ah the elder replied, a sly smirk tugging at his lips as he leaned over to ruffle Daniel's hair. "Shut up,” He said, swatting the other’s hand away. As he backed away, taking a moment to collect himself.

“Take it out.”

“Fine.”

Daniel sat there, stunned, as Seongwoo snapped his fingers. It normally took a hell of a lot more arguing to get Seongwoo to agree to _anything_ , especially if it involved making Daniel’s life somehow harder. 

Daniel knew he should have been more suspicious when he walked into the living room and it was coated in pink.

“I swear, one of these days I’m going to get a spray bottle of holy water and spray you with it every time you pull this type of shit!” He yelled, only to receive a laugh in return.

Kang Daniel really _really_ hated Ong Seongwoo. 

**( ~ * ~ )**  
The last straw was when Daniel walked in on some strange man in a lab coat bustling around the apartment, chasing Taehyun around as the hellhound let out puffs of fire in his direction, the man babbling something about how ‘fascinating’ it was that they had a dog who could breathe fire.

Seongwoo turned his head to smile at Daniel, pretending as if there wasn’t a _grown ass man_ chasing his dog around the apartment. 

“Seongwoo,” Daniel asked, setting his bag down in the entryway. “Who is this?”

“Him? Oh, that’s Jaehwan. He’s a scientist.” He nodded towards Jaehwan, who currently had an arm full of Taehyun, the corgi latched onto his bicep by the teeth.

“I gathered that much,” Daniel said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But why is he here?”

“Oh, you said you needed help with your chemistry homework, right?” He said, a smile tugging up the corners of his mouth.

“Yes…” Daniel replied reproachfully, afraid he knew where the conversation was going.

“Well Jaehwan here,” He slapped the man on the back, prying Taehyun’s tiny jaws off the man. “While he’s a bit… let’s say _eccentric_ he’s a really good guy. Just ended up in my area of the afterlife because of the whole ‘gays burn in hell’ thing which they _totally_ don’t, we’re all just chilling. I mean, hey, if being gay is the worst ‘sin’ that landed you in hell, we have a whole damn house for you waiting in the first circle. Your own hellhound and everything,” Seongwoo smiled fondly at Taehyun, who was currently enjoying some behind-the-ear pats while still growling at Jaehwan as said man tried to examine his eyes.

“But that’s beside the point. Jaehwan here died fairly recently- car crash I believe- and I brought him up here, since he’s a chemist and all, to help you!” Seongwoo smiled brightly at Daniel, and Jaehwan nodded in agreement before returning to examining the hellhounds, this time opting to chase Donghan. 

Daniel sighed, shaking his head as he looked at the man who now was frantically trying to extinguish the small fire on his lab coat.

How bad could it be?

Evidently, _pretty damn bad._

Jaehwan seemed like a really good guy, he _really did_ , but when he got too excited about a topic (which was _very_ often) he’d go off on tangents about particulate matter and exothermic reactions that Daniel couldn’t even begin to _pretend_ to understand, and by the end of it, Daniel found himself more confused and frustrated than he was before.

___Later in the night, when Seongwoo had sent Jaehwan back to hell with the promise that yes, he would allow Jaehwan to study the hellhounds, Daniel curled himself up in his bed, ready to sleep after his long night when Seongwoo came bursting into his room, Taehyun and Donghan in tow._ _ _

___“So?” He asked, standing in the doorway, his hands on his hips._ _ _

___“So what?” Daniel hissed, rolling over in his blanket cocoon as Donghan jumped up onto his legs._ _ _

___“Did he help?”_ _ _

___“No,” Daniel spat, he was tired and confused and just wanted to _sleep,_ was that so much to ask?_ _ _

___“Why not?” Seongwoo asked, sounding equally as annoyed as Daniel as he strode closer to Daniel’s bed._ _ _

___“Because he made me more confused,” Daniel snapped, his emotions getting the better of him. “And I never _asked_ for you to summon a damn chemist from the dead to help me, okay?! I could have just asked my teacher or gotten a tutor, but no, we had to do things your way!” He spat, sitting up to face the other. _ _ _

___Seongwoo sat there for a moment, his eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in anger, and Daniel wasn’t afraid. He knew that all this time Seongwoo could have killed him whenever he pleased, but he hadn’t. He’d be damned if he let Seongwoo get the better of him now._ _ _

___“Well excuse me for trying to help!” Seongwoo shot back, small flames sparking from the tips of his fingers as he glared at Daniel._ _ _

___“That’s just it!” Daniel yelled back, throwing his blankets aside as he stood up. “You always try to help but you just don’t! There are fucking zombies in my bathtub and crazy scientists in my fucking apartment, Seongwoo!” He shook his head and laughed bitterly, stepping closer to the other. “You always forget I’m fucking human and I don’t see this shit regularly! I can’t count the number of fires I’ve put out in this damn house, some of them even on my own body! I can’t go a day without some weird undead shit happening and once one of your stupid undead even attacked me! I have the scars!”_ _ _

___“So, I killed it!” Seongwoo retorted, flinging his arm to point to the kitchen where said beast had been killed the month before for emphasis._ _ _

___“ _I’m not done!_ ” Daniel yelled, his fists clenching. "You always think about yourself, it’s like I’m a fucking pawn! And y’know, it gets really tiring being at the butt of your jokes all the time, did you just take this damn apartment just to make my life harder? Do you get off on that? Do you?!” _ _ _

___Daniel knew it was a low blow, but he couldn’t help it, he was _tired._ He had just wanted a roommate, someone to share the bills with and maybe become friends with. He hadn’t signed up to babysit the prince of hell and his misbehaving pets. _ _ _

___Daniel probably looked like the most unintimidating person in the world, his mussed up bed-head and flushed cheeks as he stood there in his too-big pajamas decorated with cartoon cat faces and clouds, but from the way Seongwoo cowered back, one would’ve thought their roles were reversed. Seongwoo smiled bitterly, shaking his head._ _ _

___“Am I really that much of a pain in your ass?”_ _ _

___Daniel thought for a moment, his anger simmering slightly before responding with a simple “Yes.”_ _ _

___“Okay,” Seongwoo said, slowly stalking out of Daniel’s doorway and into his own room._ _ _

___Daniel, too tired to care, slammed the door and flopped into his bed, Donghan curled into his side._ _ _

___**( ~ * ~ )** _ _ _

___The same morning of Daniel and Seongwoo’s fight, Daniel had awoken to a deathly silent apartment. Donghan had been missing from his side, no sign of the hellhound’s counterpart anywhere in the apartment._ _ _

___When Daniel had gone to investigate when he’d returned home from school, he’d found Seongwoo’s room empty, everything clean and in its rightful place, his bed immaculately made and the curtains drawn closed._ _ _

___A month later, and Seongwoo still hadn’t returned._ _ _

___Daniel had found when he’d gone to pay the landlady, that Seongwoo was still paying his rent, the sweet old woman just giving him a smile and saying “Didn’t he tell you? Your handsome roommate came and dropped it off a day ago, even paid for your whole year in advance! Such a nice young man he is.” When Daniel had tried to hand her the envelope of cash._ _ _

___Daniel had felt like he’d been sucker punched in the stomach, all thoughts leaving his mind as he apologized to her, excusing himself from her office as he absent-mindedly made his way back to his apartment. Why was Seongwoo still paying his rent, and more specifically, why had e paid for Daniel’s entire year? He knew that money wasn’t exactly a problem for Seongwoo after he’d walked in on the other conjuring gold in their kitchen sink, but regardless, he’d _fought_ with Daniel, and Daniel had said some _nasty_ things. Logically, Seongwoo shouldn’t owe him a nickel, and yet here he was, paying for Daniel’s entire year of rent._ _ _

___When Daniel stepped into the apartment, he was still shocked by the silence that greeted him, the plain _emptiness_ that radiated through the apartment. He still wasn’t used to the loneliness of the apartment when he returned home, no hellhounds nipping at his heels, no Seongwoo running at him to give him the ‘latest tea’, whatever the hell that meant. _ _ _

___He missed the company._ _ _

___More specifically, he missed Seongwoo._ _ _

___His feet, as if on autopilot, took him to Seongwoo’s room, his hand hesitantly reaching out for the doorknob. The door creaked as it opened, its hinges stiff from not being used. Daniel still came into the room sometimes, just to check if Seongwoo was there, but he never was. Daniel sat down on the bed, his hand gently running over the softness of the silk sheets beneath his fingertips. He cleared his throat, his voice seemingly stuck._ _ _

___“Hey,” He rasped out, his own voice seeming too loud in the emptiness of the apartment. “I don’t know if you can hear me, or if you even want to listen but,” Daniel took a deep breath, closing his eyes. ”I’m sorry.”_ _ _

___When he opened them, Seongwoo was still gone, and he sighed. Of course, he was crazy, he should have known. But he at least needed closure, at least needed to feel like Seongwoo had _maybe_ heard his apology._ _ _

___“I’m sorry I yelled at you like that, it wasn’t right of me. I was tired and frustrated and I know that’s no excuse but-“ Daniel gulped, hanging his head. “I didn’t mean it. As fake as it sounds I-I just- I don’t know,” He sighed, shoulders sagging. “I just- miss not being alone… I-I miss you?” Daniel said, his face flushing despite no one being around to hear his confession. “And even though you annoyed me sometimes, and by that, I mean _a lot_ of times, you made me laugh you know? And I felt really connected to you, and you were so _nice_ , even though you were kind of stupid about it,”._ _ _

___Daniel’s mind drifted to the time he’d been sick first semester, Seongwoo had wrapped in in a too-tight blanket cocoon, fussing over him every moment of the day and even going so far as to call his professors to notify them of his absence and go to campus and get all his work for him. He’d been so stressed, constantly taking Daniel’s temperature and forcing as much medicine as possible down his throat, cursing ‘the fragile human boy and its pitfalls’. He felt tears pricking at his eyes and shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of them._ _ _

___“I was a dick, and I-I understand that, but I wasn’t that mad, and I miss you, okay? There. I said it.” He wiped his eyes, hands covering his face. “I miss the way Donghan and Taehyun, or even you greeted me at the door, I miss your stupid stories, I miss you pointing out the errors on Satanism in my shitty horror movies, I miss the stupid way you squished my cheeks sometimes out of nowhere when I looked like I was sad, hell, sometimes I even miss your stupid pranks, I just- I’m _sorry_ ,” Daniel confessed, his voice breaking towards the end. He’d never done well with hurting people, but now he’d hurt someone and he was alone and _scared_ , he’d give anything to not have said what he did._ _ _

___“You really mean that?” A familiar voice asked, and Daniel nearly jumped out of his skin, hands flying away from his face only to be greeted with the sight of a pathetic Seongwoo. He didn’t even think it would be possible for the prince of hell to look tired, but here he was, looking just as tired and distressed as Daniel felt._ _ _

___“ _Yes,_ ” Daniel said, looing down as color filled his cheeks. _ _ _

___“I’m glad I just- oh god Daniel, I fucked up,” Seongwoo said, walking slowly closer to the younger. “You were right, I should have thought about you more,” Daniel was about to protest, say that _no, he should be the one saying sorry,_ but Seongwoo raised a hand to stop him. “I did push you too much, but that was only because you were so cute when you were mad, you know? And you’re the first human to treat me like another person, not some big bad demon,” Seongwoo sighed, eyes cast to the ground. “And I guess I just- I didn’t know how to react. And I’m sorry for that,” _ _ _

___Daniel stood up, hesitantly taking Seongwoo’s hand in his own. It hurt his heart to see Seongwoo suffering, much more so because _he_ was the cause of it. _ _ _

___“It’s okay,” Daniel said, taking a deep breath in, feeling Seongwoo’s long fingers wrapping around his own. “Just promise me you’ll cool it with the pranks, okay?”_ _ _

___“Okay.”_ _ _

___“And do you _promise_ you won’t raise any more undead in the bathtub?”_ _ _

___“I promise.”_ _ _

___Daniel sighed in relief, squeezing Seongwoo’s hands and leaning forward to rest his forehead on the elder’s shoulder._ _ _

___“Does this mean you’ll stay?” He asked, looking up so his own hopeful eyes met Seongwoo’s._ _ _

___“Only if you’ll have me,” Seongwoo replied, his voice low and quiet, as if it was some secret only shared between the two of them._ _ _

___“Of course,” Daniel replied, relief rushing through his body at the elder’s words. A smile broke out across Seongwoo’s face, and Daniel could feel his own heart rate pick up._ _ _

___“I missed you,”_ _ _

___“I missed you too,”_ _ _

___And as their lips met, Daniel felt as if his world was finally, **finally** complete___

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, it would mean a lot if you could read my nielwink fic i have in the works! it's about ghosts and admittedly less light hearted, but it'd mean a lot!


End file.
